


Умами

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Food, Gen, Summer, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлоку больше нельзя терять вес.





	Умами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Umami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943961) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



Температура воздуха в Лондоне достигла тридцатиградусной отметки. Правительство выпустило предупреждения о запрете занятий спортом на открытом воздухе в полдень и том, что недопустимо оставлять детей и собак запертыми в автомобилях. И напомнило, что следует быть внимательнее к пожилым соседям и проверять, пьют ли те достаточно воды.

Аппетит Шерлока, как правило, и так неважный, казалось, в такую жару исчез полностью. Целую неделю Шерлок отказывался от любой еды и пил только чай. Расследований у них не было. Джон беспокоился о Шерлоке как его друг и как врач, которому было ясно, что Шерлоку больше нельзя терять вес.

В отчаянии Джон сделал телефонный звонок единственному человеку, который мог бы помочь.

Через два часа в ресторане, полном свежести из-за успешной работы кондиционеров, Анджело проводил их к столику, за которым они обычно сидели.

— Кое-что особенное, только для вас, — сказал он.

Закуска, которая оказалась перед ними через несколько минут, была довольно проста.

—  _«Bresaola alla Valtellinese»*_ , — почтительно произнёс Анджело. — Тонко нарезанная копчёная говядина и тёртый сыр пармезан из Италии. Свежайшая руккола, самое лучшее оливковое масло, лимонный сок и молотый перец.

Глядя на тарелку, Шерлок нерешительно фыркнул перед тем, как продегустировать блюдо. Но едва Шерлок это сделал, его глаза расширились, и он набросился на еду.

— Вы — волшебник, — прошептал Джон, наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок ест.

— Это — умами**, — с радостью объяснил Анджело, поставив перед Джоном пасту. — Это стимулирует его вкусовые рецепторы.

***

* – «Bresaola alla Valtellinese» – https://www.silvanoromaniparma.it/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/Bresaola.jpg  
** – Умами (яп. 旨味, «приятный вкус») – вкус высокобелковых веществ, выделяемый в самостоятельный, пятый вкус в Китае, Японии и других странах Дальнего Востока. Ощущение «умами» создают глутамат натрия, используемый в качестве приправы, и некоторые аминокислоты; все они являются пищевыми добавками группы Е600-Е699. Из-за того, что человеческий язык имеет L-глутаматные рецепторы, учёные считают умами отдельным от солёного вкусом.


End file.
